Blue Eyes
by Confidential Brunette
Summary: Set in the future, where Oliver's daughter, Rose, discover's the fact that her crayon colour matches her Daddy's eyes. Olicity family fluff.


**I'm back! This fic started as a drabble and eventually I ended up with six pages. I'm actually supposed to be studying for a Chemistry test right now, but this plot-bunny just wouldn't get out of my head!**

**Anyways, leave me a review! And I hope you enjoy this story:)**

* * *

"Hey princess," Oliver Queen called out to his five year old daughter as he entered the little girl's room, "Mommy has gone shopping with Aunt Thea, so it's just you, me and Uncle Roy for the day."

Rose Queen looked up from the pretend tea-party she was having with her doll and stuffed panda, "Where's Uncle Roy?" she asked, carefully placing the bright pink cup back on the small table.

Oliver looked behind, frowning when he didn't see Roy; the younger man was behind him when he was climbing up the stairs...

"Daddy, can we colour with my new crayons?" the little girl asked, looking up at her father expectantly.

Oliver smiled softly, running a hand through her dirty blond hair which was exactly the shade of his, "Sure princess. Get your crayons and come to the kitchen downstairs, I'll make you a sandwich."

Nodding excitingly, she ran towards her book-shelf as she rummaged through it, most of the books falling down in the process.

Shaking his head in amusement, he walked downstairs towards the kitchen, casting a disapproving look at Roy who was slouched on the couch in front of the TV, a large bowl of M&M's placed on his lap.

"What?" Roy asked defensively, "Just because you don't eat candy doesn't mean I can't," he stated, proving his point by eating a few more.

"Put that away before Rose sees you," he said, rolling his eyes, "I don't want her hyper tonight."

"I'm ready Daddy!" Rose yelled, as she arranged the plain white sheets and the box of 72 wax crayons that Oliver had brought for her a week back, on the kitchen island counter.

"Coming!" Oliver called back, as he tilted his head towards the kitchen, silently ordering Roy to follow him as the other man sulked.

Giving his daughter a smile, he settled her on one of the island chairs as Roy entered the kitchen looking less than pleased.

"Why the grumpy face Uncle Roy?" Rose asked, her blue eyes curious as she took in his appearance, 'Grumpy face being a word that she had learnt from her mother.

He smiled ruefully at her, "Your Daddy can be really mean sometimes kiddo," he said, smirking at Oliver as Rose turned to look at her father reproachfully.

"What do you want to colour Rose?" Oliver asked, trying to change the subject. And it worked, as his daughter launched into a full-fledged explanation what she wanted to draw and in what shade of colour.

Settling down on the chair opposite to her, he took a sheet of paper and scrawled his name on it with a green crayon, aptly named 'Forest Green'.

"What are you gonna draw Uncle Roy?" she asked, after she had written her name, just like her father but in a 'Cotton Candy Pink' shade.

Roy shrugged, "I'm going to see what you're going to draw kiddo."

Rose Queen looked exactly like Felicity, with the exception of her eyes and hair which was the exact shade of Oliver's. She was born a year after Oliver and Felicity had gotten married and Oliver had taken his company back, still CEO and owner, but Felicity had gone back to the IT department, now working as the head, than a regular employee.

She had everything of Felicity's, including the same body shape that Felicity had had at the age of five, even her hair was often in a ponytail, or in loose curls around her face. But the one thing that made her Oliver Queen's daughter were her eyes, the same stunning shade of blue as her father. Felicity's eyes were a much darker shade, but no could resist Rose Queen when she wanted something, knowing fully when to turn on the charm, taught courtesy of her aunt, Thea Queen.

As any little girl, she was Daddy's little princess and he gave her just about everything that she asked for, something that Felicity did not like, including the part where she had her own mini archery set.

"Daddy?"

He stopped from whatever he was drawing, a poor imitation of what was supposed to be a green coloured arrow and looked at his daughter, who was still colouring.

"What made you fall in love with Mommy?"

Oliver looked startled, "Well, I..." he fumbled, unsure to answer the question, "Umm...your Mommy almost got hurt one night and..." he trailed off, thinking of the time The Count had captured Felicity and he had broken his no-killing rule for her, to ensure her safety.

"Your Mommy had to kiss your Daddy to make him realize that he loved her," Roy spoke up, as Oliver glared at him, "Your Daddy can be a bit slow sometimes."

Rose giggled, but then her expression turned serious, "Do you love Mommy even when she forces you to eat broccoli?" she asked making a face. It was common knowledge in the Queen household that no one liked that vegetable, except for Felicity. Not even Oliver who was very health conscious.

"I don't like it when Mommy forces me to eat broccoli. Its yucky!"

Roy nodded in understanding, "Tell me about it," he muttered as he high-fived the younger girl.

"Well, Mommy wants you to eat it because you'll grow up strong and it's good for your health," he answered.

"Uncle Roy doesn't eat it!" she exclaimed as she stared at Roy, "I've seen you feed it to Spunky!" she ended, referring to Thea's dog.

"Did not!" Roy exclaimed, knowing completely well how true her accusation was.

"Did too!"

Before the argument could escalate further, Oliver held his hand up, "Alright, that's enough."

Both Roy and Rose turned to look at him, the former looking sheepish and the latter having a smug look on her face.

"Rose, I'll make sure Uncle Roy eats his vegetables okay?" he asked, ignoring the scowl on the other man's face, "I'll even tell Aunt Thea to tell him."

"Do you think Mommy is pretty?" Rose asked, a full ten minutes after colouring in complete silence.

"I think Mommy is absolutely beautiful," Oliver replied honestly, again ignoring Roy who muttered 'whipped' which had innocently turned into a cough.

"But love is more than just looks isn't it?" she asked, her smartness inherited from Felicity, "I told that to Mike when he told me loved me," she added, her nose wrinkling a bit.

Oliver sat up straighter, "Did a boy just tell you he loved you?" he asked, his voice loud as he stared at his daughter, an incredulous look on his face.

Roy snickered, but quieted down after Oliver sent him a look.

"Don't worry Daddy, I told him that I wanted to be only his best friend," she replied, still oblivious to her father's irritation at her kindergarten friend.

"Look at my picture Daddy!" she exclaimed, holding up her sheet. Oliver looked at the picture that she had drawn, there were three stick people in the middle and three other on the side with sun on the top corner.

"That you, me and Mommy in the middle," she explained, "And this is Uncle Roy, Aunt Thea and Uncle Dig," she said, pointing to the three people in the side.

"Daddy, how do you spell 'love'?"

"Sound it out, princess."

"Love. L.. l.. lo.. 'L'?"

"Yeah," Oliver smiled.

"Lo … Hmm," Rose thought for a moment, debating on two letters. "'U'?"

"No, try again."

"'O', then?" Rose asked her father.

"Yeah, and next?"

"That's easy, 'V'."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Umm, nothing?" Rose looked confused, "Oh! 'E'!"

"Good job!" he praised her as she carefully wrote the letters in a bright purple crayon.

Rose then placed the purple crayon back on the glass table and searched through the other crayons laid out before her. She picked out all the blues she could find.

"Daddy, what colour should I colour the sky as?"

"What colours do you have?" Oliver asked looking at the four colours his daughter held in his hand.

"I don't know, I can't read them," Rose said, glancing down at the names of the blue crayons.

"Okay, pass them over to me."

Rose did as she was told.

"This one," Oliver said picking up the first crayon, "Is called 'Peacock Blue'." Rose nodded and Oliver moved to the next one, "This is Turquoise, and this one right here is … 'Cerulean Blue', and the last is … umm," Oliver glanced down at the crayon and read aloud, "'Navy Blue'."

"I think … the 'C' one."

"I think so too, Rose."

Taking the 'Cerulean Blue' crayon from her father, she started filling up the white spaces on her sheet, but stopped suddenly, her hand completely still. Her eyes flickered up to her Dad's and then back to her paper again.

"Dad," she whispered and Oliver's eyes snapped up to looked into Rose's, feeling like he was looking at a younger female version of himself.

"What?" Oliver asked worriedly, "Are you hurt?"

Rose's eyes went from her crayon to Oliver's eyes and then back again. And then she started laughing.

"Daddy! Your eyes are the same colour as my crayon!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Oliver looked down, blushing slightly.

"Daddy! Look, the Cer… Cerul… Cerulean, yeah! The Cerulean crayon matches your eyes!"

"That's great, Rose."

Rose continued laughing, and Oliver wasn't exactly sure what was so funny about it, but he was clearly embarrassed.

Felicity and Thea chose that moment to enter the kitchen, their arms loaded with shopping bags.

"Mommy!" Rose cried as she ran into the arms of her awaiting mother, temporarily forgetting the colour of the crayon much to Oliver's relief.

Felicity dropped her bags and picked Rose up off the floor, "Hi baby girl, how are you?"

"I'm great, mommy!"

"That's good. Did you have a good time today?"

"Yeah, me and daddy coloured all day!" Rose exclaimed, excitement from the day still present in her beautiful blue eyes.

Felicity put her daughter down and kissed her husband softly on the lips, "Hey you," she whispered, resting her forehead against his, both smiling softly.

Thea cleared her throat, "People still present in the room," she added, smiling cheekily at her brother, who rolled his eyes at her.

"Rose, could you please clean up your crayons? Dinner will be in a little while."

"You don't mind if we stayed for dinner do you?" Thea asked, looking at Felicity.

"Of course not," Felicity replied, "The more the merrier," she said, as she piled her hair on top of her head in a messy bun.

As Rose was cleaning up, she picked up the Cerulean Blue crayon and suddenly smiled widely,

"Mommy!" she shrieked, and Felicity, who was boiling a pot of water, almost fell over at the sudden exclamation. Oliver looked up from cutting the tomatoes and groaned.

"What?" she asked her daughter as she came over to her.

"Look at daddy's eyes."

Felicity, never needing an excuse to look into her husband's eyes, walked over to Oliver and her eyes went from his mouth, to his blushing cheeks, and finally came to rest on his eyes.

_Wait…Oliver? Blushing?_

"What about them sweetie?" Felicity asked Rose as she continued to look deeply into Oliver's eyes, as his eyes tried to look anywhere but at her.

"Now look at my crayon," Rose said, Thea looking curiously at the family while Roy was smirking uncontrollably.

Felicity tore her eyes away from her uncomfortable husband and looked at the crayon her son was holding up for her to look at. _Strange …It looked slightly familiar._

"They're the same colour!" Rose shrieked and started laughing all over again.

Felicity could sense Oliver's embarrassment towards the whole situation and told Rose to hurry up and then go wash his hands.

"I never thought that Ollie could blush," Thea commented, while Roy started laughing, after looking at the almost petulant scowl on his mentor's face.

* * *

As Felicity and Oliver lay in bed that night, she could still sense her husband's embarrassment about the evening.

She moved closer to him and remarked, "You know, one of the things that made me fall in love with you was your eyes. Plus I'm sure that the salmon ladder played a pretty important part."

Oliver grinned at her, his thumb drawing small circles on her hipbones, smirking inwardly when he heard her breath hitch.

"And," she continued, "Every time I look into them, I fall head over heels in love with you all over again."

Oliver smiled at her and kissed her, his lips softly pushing against hers as he rolled on top of her, careful not to crush her with his weight, "I love you," he whispered and Felicity smiled into the kiss, as she reciprocated the same words.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**I'd love to hear what you think!**

**Don't forget to leave a review:)**

**Cheers**

**CB **


End file.
